


共生关系symbiosis第一章外链

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	共生关系symbiosis第一章外链

　Chapter01.Enthrallment

　　灯光从房间的一面转到另一面。

　　漫长夜晚是最难熬过的时间，特别是只有一个人的时候。

　　Peter.Parker看着镜子里满脸疲惫的自己，他在最近的任务中时常感到莫名的四肢无力，不过好在的是他还是完美的完成了Fery指令的各种任务。蜘蛛侠打开水龙头往自己脸上捧了一把水，脸然后往安全屋的床边走去，他从镜子的反光面看到了红色的提示灯，那是三航母舰发来的信息，划开了平板，首先入目的便是关于Anthony.Stark—他的Alpha的信息。

　　男孩紧贴床板滑动着手中的平板，白底黑字的消息让他感到刺眼，“看来神盾局已经认定Anthony为重度威胁了，搞不好还会给他设定全面通缉令...”Peter一边想着一边摸了摸自己的腺体，胸中不禁起了一阵莫名的骚动，指尖传来的触感告诉他那个黑发男人留下的咬痕已经快要愈合了，而在被标记后他的信息素就已经彻底变了味，Stark那股似有似无的酒精味一直环绕在他的鼻腔里。

　　男孩看向窗边被雨水斑痕所熏染开来的霓虹灯，思考着是否应该留下标记。虽然Peter不想承认，但标记确实能够有效的控制Omega频繁无常的发情期。

　　一想到这里，杜松子酒就开始在他的脑子里跳动，Peter打算起身去冰箱里看看还有没有剩余的酒，但是一个突然响起的机械女声打断了他的计划。

　　“检测到5公里内有持有生物机能出现，目标为主体持有的绝境病毒4.0。”说话的是Karen，那是Stark还在神盾局时研发出的另外一个Android。

　　“是Anthony，他出现了。”Peter急忙说道，“别联系三航母舰，我自己来搞定。”他快速地穿好衣服并戴上蛛网发射器，少年打开了处于30楼的窗子，杂乱的光线映照在他的瞳膜上，他熟练地纵身跳下，手腕上的特质粘液滑过了夜晚的反光玻璃，虹色的细长光线在来往的汽车顶棚上闪动，脚下的城市正散发出危险又腐靡的气息，如今被绝境所捆束的人已经被整齐地分成了两部分，随处可见的虚假繁荣和狭窄的阴影，正所谓是有钱人的天堂和穷人的地狱。

　　而Anthony则是这一切的主宰者。

　　Peter其实并不想用所谓的Omega的标记感来感知Anthony的气息，但他就是该死的控制不了，随着手腕的动作幅度越来越大，他再也无法无视自己的依赖的情绪，“这只是Omega的基因在作祟。”他自我安慰道。

　　Peter把发射器对准了一个广告牌的边角，他能清晰地感受到属于Stark的朗姆气息就近在咫尺。

　　“目的地在你的脚下30米处，目标威胁极高，我不认为你孤身一人潜入进去是个好主意。”是Karen的声音。

　　“但是他有这个价值。”Peter一边说一边把定位通讯器放在了包里并从灯杆上慢慢滑了下来，他在落地时看清了目的地的门牌，那是一家高档的夜总会，‘真像是Anthony会来的地方。’男孩在心里默默地想到。

　　Peter在门外就已经听见了从舞池中央发出的声音，他有些木楞地推开镀金的门把，震动声在他全部的神经里轰鸣，满天飞的混杂信息素让Omega感到无比地头昏脑涨，那股似有似无的朗姆酒味已经消散在了空气中，Peter只有摇了摇头绕开歌舞的人群，他直径走向吧台并点了一杯波本。

　　“晚上好，我想打听一些事...”他笑着放了张一百美元的钞票在那个Beta调酒师的口袋里小声说道，“我听说今天Anthony.Stark来了这里，你知道他在哪个地方吗？”。

　　那个工作牌上写着Jane的Beta突然愣了愣，Peter在昏暗的灯光下没有看清她眼底在瞬间闪过的白光，她不动声色地写了一张纸条并压在了装有棕色液体玻璃杯下，“您的波本。”Jane把酒端过来时对Peter挑了下眉毛。

　　“谢谢。”男孩快速地抽出了纸条，并在看了一眼后就把它撕成了碎片——三楼四号厅609号，他举起酒杯抿了一口微甜的酒后便快速起身离开了吧台。

　　谁知道下次得到什么时候才能见到那个神出鬼没的男人。

　　Anthony正坐在沙发上喝酒，他踢开脚边的棕色透明酒瓶，玻璃碰撞地面的声音让他感到烦躁不安，自从Peter逃走后他就没有再去找别的乐子，一方面是他的信息素已经无法再和别的Omega结合了，另一方面是因为那个卧底小鬼怀孕了，而这点他再清楚不过了，他一直在通过绝境监听男孩的心跳，他也知道Peter最近的酗酒和嗜睡等问题也正是受了病毒的影响，毕竟那个小鬼体内的绝境是从他身上分离出来的。

　　想到这里Stark的微闭上眼睛捏了捏鼻梁然后转头看向监控器，发现那个卷发小鬼正在吧台和别人搭讪，Anthony咧了一下嘴，接着起身给自己倒了一杯威士忌，“Friday，把那个神盾局的小鬼叫上来。”他说。

　　“好的Boss，已连接编号0762的精神体。”

　　黑发男人在屏幕上看着Peter接过了纸条，上面写的是他的房间号。

　　Peter.Parker的不安感在增加，他在本能反应下渴望着Anthony的同时也在害怕些什么，他不知道为什么那个男人会给自己注射绝境病毒，这个东西就像一个定时炸弹，强制地控制着自己的一切。

　　而他当然有想过通过从硬盘里的数据来解开束缚，但是Stark设置的障碍实在是太多了，仅靠他一个人是绝对解不开的，Peter甚至不知道他来的这趟是否值得。

　　男孩离开了到达三楼的升降梯，在这没有烟酒围绕的气氛下他的感官恢复到了正常状态，所以那股浓厚的朗姆酒味让他忍不住地打了一个寒噤，Peter往前走了几步，他发现这里除了几个穿着白色工作服的Beta在来回穿梭以外便没有其他人。

　　看来这层楼是被包下了。

　　而暗淡无光的走廊正好让609号正半开半掩的门异常显眼，但是却没有人敢接近这里。

　　他看见房间里面亮着灯，屋内的弧光透过门板上的玻璃溢出一片稀疏的红斑，这些交叉的光线划过了Peter的眼瞳，Peter咽了咽口水然后抓住半掩的手把推了开来，Anthony正不出意料的坐在靠墙处的条纹沙发上把玩着装有圆球冰块的玻璃杯，男人正穿着深灰色的双排扣外套，黑色的衬衫被解开了两个扣子。

　　他说，“欢迎，Mr.Parker。”

　　男孩看见Stark用食指弹了弹烟卷想要继续吸食，但却又好像突然想起什么而把火心熄灭了，Alpha近在咫尺的气息让他感到一丝莫名的不真实。

　　“Anthony，”Peter跨了一步进来，“这也是你的陷阱吗？”

　　“放轻松，毕竟我可是被你的那个独眼老板定为了罪犯，所以稍微关注下我也不过分吧。”黑发男人随意的把脚后跟放在桌上，“虽然说我也是你的老板。”他又补了一句。

　　“猥亵员工的老板吗？”Peter蔑视的笑了笑，“所以说你不惜提高被逮捕的几率来暴露位置是为了什么？”

　　“为了你，Mr.Parker。不过准确来说是为了你带走的东西。”黑发男人把烟灰缸直接扔了垃圾桶，“而且准确来说我们的关系是互助的，我可不记得你有拒绝过我。”

　　“你是说绝境病毒的事。”Peter没有理会他后面的那句话，而这是一个肯定句。

　　Anthony用指尖敲了敲太阳穴以表确定。“其实我刚刚突然想到了一个主意，”他接着说道，“你带走的硬盘里面确实装了针对于病毒所有的研究数据，但我相信你肯定还没有全部破解完吧。”他微闭上眼睛指了指自己对面的沙发。

　　“难不成你还希望我做出反解血清来不成？”Peter跨过满地的酒瓶坐了下来，他现在很好奇男人接下来还会说些什么奇怪的话。

　　“所以这只是一场你我之间的赌局，而你要是赢了，绝境病毒甚至Stark Industry都可以随你处置，当然，如果你要是输了...”黑发男人顿了顿，“那你就得付出你应当承受的代价，又或者给我同我给出的筹码所等价的东西，比如说你的性命和自由。”Anthony坐在沙发上朝对面的Omega举起装有冰球的酒杯：怎么样，“有胆子和我玩一把吗，Mr.Parker？”

　　男孩明显没有预料到Stark 会这么做，他愣了愣，“原来我在你眼里还有这么大的价值吗？”Peter没有正面回答他的问题。

　　男人把举在半空的酒杯移到嘴角边：“先别急着，这些都只是你赢了我才有的后话。”

　　“有意思，”Peter突然笑了起来，“我答应你。”他按住发射器的开关并对准了黑发男人的脑袋，“那么请问我现在该如何拗开你的嘴呢？”

　　Anthony倒是不慌不忙的按下了Omega的手腕,“何必这么麻烦，你们卧底不是最擅长用身体交换情报什么的吗？就像你之前潜入我的企业然后当神盾局的走狗那样。”他说。

　　“那听起来你还挺有经验的，Mr.Stark，但我可不想这么容易的把自己给赔进去，还不说是陪给犯罪分子。”这次料到答案的Omega只有干巴巴地调侃了Anthony一句。

　　“凡事都没有绝对，你的长官没有教过你这句话吗？”男人没有在意男孩的话语并轻松地把Peter反着按在了包间里的沙发上，“不过话说回来，Mr.Parker...亏你拖着这样的身体还敢出来做任务，你难道就这么想见我吗？”他把鼻子埋在了Omega已经凝血结巴的颈后上吸嗅着男孩久违的信息素，被阳光照耀的花卉味。

　　Peter觉得自己在接触到Anthony的触摸后突然感到异常的口干舌燥，他不知道自己怎么了，他从来没有如与渴望过Alpha的体温与触摸，朗姆气息就像毒品般让他着迷，Anthony说的没错，他们确实是处于一个互助的关系——他没有拒绝过他，也许想过，但从来没有实行过。

　　“什么身体，你在说些什么？”男孩想起了自己最近突然开始酗酒和嗜睡方面的问题，他惊愕的转过头看向压住自己身体的Alpha，“你还对我做了些什么吗！”

　　“这小鬼原来还没注意到自己已经怀孕了吗...”，Anthony的眼角再次划过了一丝白光，他确信自己是听见了Peter身上有于两个人心跳声，在靠近男孩腹部的位置还有一个比较微弱的生命。

　　Alpha轻笑着说道：“放心，现在还没什么...但你因该很快就会知道的。”

　　Anthony没有说更多，他直接把Peter翻了个面，他们在双眼对视的瞬间他便按耐不住地撕咬上了Omega柔软的嘴唇，他在男孩吸气的刹那舔吻着撬开了Peter的牙齿，灵活的绕上了对方躲避的舌头，Peter被迫闭上眼睛哼哼的呼吸着，这其实才是他们第二次接吻，但显然Anthony的病毒帮他省去了不少麻烦。

　　热气随着银丝在空中弥散开来，怀孕的Omega想要依赖的本性在脑中作祟，男孩控制自己不去贪婪着呼吸空气中残存的酒味。Peter一边喘气一边抓住了男人想要解开他衬衫扣子的手，“为了节省时间，那现在我们来谈谈正题......我解不开病毒母体第三排的公式。”

　　被打断的Alpha则好笑的看向强忍着情欲的Omega，“Mr.Parker，”他说，“你确定非得要在这种情况下谈论这件事吗？”他用另外一只手抚上了Peter的额头。

　　“但这可是你想要的公平交易。”男孩毫不示弱的直盯着Anthony的眼睛，把后四个字咬得特别清楚。

　　黑发男人摇头叹气了一声，他反手握住了Peter纤细的手腕，“那你得先拿出点诚意来？毕竟现在是你有求于我。”Anthony把握住的手放在了自己的裤裆上并抬头对上男孩棕色的眼睛暗示性的挑了挑眉。

　　会意的Omega翻了个白眼，“那也请你这次可别把我的宝贝衬衫给弄烂了，Mr.stark。”他牙切齿地回答道。

　　Peter低下头慢吞吞地拉开了男人西裤的拉链，他看见Alpha半挺的性器在黑色的四角裤上撑开了一条弧线，男孩咽了咽口水继续向下缓慢的摸索着布料的边角，直到他听见Anthony发出了不耐烦的声音。“拜托，你能不能快点？”男人催促着散发出属于Alpha的危险气息，而怀孕的Omega则被这突如其来的味道刺激到脸颊绯红，Peter能感到自己的身体正在不受控制的发颤，他属于Omega部分的器官也开始变得泥泞不堪，双腿之间传来的湿意让他感到黏腻得难受，Peter开始懊悔自己答应了Anthony的要求，毕竟现在只靠Alpha的味道他就快要兴奋到吹潮了。

　　男孩的身体随着呼吸上下起伏着，他用力夹着自己流出的黏液然后把修长的手伸进了男人的内裤里，只是半挺的性器就已经让他快要握不住，Omega费力的上下套弄着Stark炽热的情欲，男人性器上突起的青筋随着Peter的撸动变的清晰可见。

　　而Anthony也没闲着，他在男孩给他自慰时不停的用膝盖换着方位顶弄着Omega敏感的穴口，使得Peter的淫水透过裤子并沁湿了他膝盖处的一小块布料。“我还什么都没做呢，你就已经兴奋成这样了？”Anthony通过病毒感受到了怀孕的Omega异常波动的情绪。

　　“差不多可以了吧...”Peter的身体随着呼吸上下起伏着，他摊平手掌松开了男人已经完全勃起的性器，Stark独特的醇厚气息引诱着聚集于他的双腿之间的湿意散发出浓郁的味道，浑浊的空气让Omega感到异常的呼吸困难，Peter用力抓住了Alpha昂贵的外套来保持腾空的姿势，男人胸口的反应堆正照亮着他蜜棕色的眼睛。

　　“第三排第七组有一段隐藏的神经连接，”Anthony突然说道，“你可以试着重新排组一遍，当然成不成功就是你的问题了。”说完后Alpha便欠身按住了男孩修长的双腿，刚刚怀孕未满一个月的男孩在身材上还看不出太大的变化。他熟练的把Omega湿答答的裤子扒了下来，Peter的腿上的皮肤突然暴露在微凉的空气之中，他轻微抖了抖，常年包裹在布料中的肌肤明显要比手臂要白上几分。

　　Anthony移开视线，他用中指和无名指扶上了Omega早已湿润的穴口，甚至在非发情期都不需要任何辅助就直接滑了进去，他能感受到男孩紧致粘稠的穴道是如何吸附着自己的手指，Anthony轻轻摩擦着Peter的敏感点，Omega的肠液随着他指腹的轮廓淌了出来，沁湿了他们身下的皮革沙发，搅拌的水声在这间包间里发出异常清晰的声音，羞耻心与快感蔓延上了Omega的大脑，使他一时间做不出任何反应，他把手背放在自己的额头上大口喘着气，直到感到一个硬挺炽热的东西缓缓的顶上他的大腿内侧，Peter的脚趾头下意识的瞬间蜷缩了起来，他的喉咙开始隐隐作痛，但是却丝毫抵挡不住本能想要发出的甜腻呻吟声。Peter闭上眼睛微微蹬着腿，Anthony拉过男孩的小腿让他靠了过来，男人用舌头上纹痕的舔着Omega的腺体并在他缩起肩膀的瞬间挤进了Omega湿润的后穴。

　　在结合之后他们的性爱变得顺畅无比，男孩的脑袋变得越来越昏沉，他把手抚上Alpha的双肩来保持被撞击的平衡，男人的性器在他的体内碾压着，但却不似他们以前那样的疯狂。Peter觉得今天的Anthony绝对不正常，他先是轻轻的吻着他的乳尖然后再是用指腹摩擦上了他的小腹，温柔得好像自己是个易碎品一样。“哈啊......你怎么了...”男孩用力抓了抓Stark的肩膀，“我还以为你挺喜欢虐待我的?”。

　　Anthony把头埋在了Peter的锁骨间闻着他身上的味道，“我说过了，你很快就会知道的。”男人收敛了刺激的酒味然后把Omega突然夹紧的双腿给分开，“放松点，我可不敢保证会不会出事。”

　　Anthony喘着气脱下外套，汗水从他的额头流了下来，男人温柔地顶弄着Peter柔软的穴道，怀孕的情况让Omega变得非常敏感，Anthony似有似无的炽热让他感到很是奇怪，“哈...你到底要不要做啊......”Peter催促着把双腿缠上了Alpha的强壮的腰身，“怎么老磨磨蹭蹭的...Stark终于也上年纪了吗？ ”他说。

　　“能不能闭上你的嘴。”被惹怒的Anthony把自己完全勃起的性器直接顶在了Peter的敏感点上，Alpha的囊袋拍打在Peter的臀瓣上，发出明显的声音。突然被刺激到的Omega双眼失神着大声呻吟起来，Peter穴口的水痕打湿了男人的耻毛，粗糙的毛发摩擦着他敏感的会阴，但这异样又陌生的快感让他忍不住挺起腰迎合。

　　“我本来还想对你温柔一点的。”男人调整了一下角度便往Omega的肠道顶去，Peter的肠壁被他顶弄得一阵阵收缩，以至于腿也快要保持不住平衡，而Anthony则索性把男孩抱了起来起身让他坐在了自己的大腿上，这个姿势只会让Alpha炽热的性器进入的更深，Peter现在浑身都泛着靡情的粉红，脸上的表情像发了高烧一样呼吸不畅，他仰头伸出舌尖，口水顺着他的下颚流了下来，现在只要他轻微一动，男人的性器就会轻易的摩擦到他柔软的生殖腔口，Peter咬着嘴唇努力压抑着不堪的低吟声，自从被Anthony给强行双重标记后他就对自己身体上的一切变化都感到敏感，但无论如何，标记了已经变成了事实，他能做的就只有通过吃避孕药来减少不安的情绪。

　　他们正四肢交缠着拥吻在一起，Peter永远无法拒绝这个男人的欲望，Anthony扶住他露出的颈侧加深了这个吻，洁白的沙发被Omega溢出的粘液渍出了痕迹，“再快一点......”Peter正处于濒临高潮的边缘，男人的肩膀被他抓出了一条血红的痕迹。可Anthony却偏偏在这个节骨眼上放慢了速度，只是浅浅的磨蹭着Peter的内壁而不再去碰生殖腔口。“那你倒是自己动啊，小混蛋。”Stark恶狠狠的咬上了男孩的耳尖，再次用厚实的手掌抚上了他白皙的胸脯。

　　“我真想把你的脑子给扯出来。”Peter一边说一边直起了腰身，Anthony则像是没有听见的一样配合着抬起了他的双腿，男孩开始上下扭动着纤细的腰肢，侵淫的快感腐蚀了Peter的理智，男人性器的顶端正按照自己最为舒服的速度抽插在他润濡黏润的穴道之中，破损的情欲挤压着他的脊椎，使一股刺麻的感觉在他脑中作乱但却得不到释放。

　　“Peter，你还好吗?”Anthony通过病毒感知到了Peter的异常。

　　“我...哈啊......我好难受..”Omega发颤的说道，“...我好像没法高潮......”他的声音听起来好像就要哭了。

　　而黑发男人则保持这个姿势抓住了Peter的脖子，他发现Omega腺体处的咬痕已经消失不见，“你的标记因为缺少Alpha的气息而弱化了，看来我得再咬一口了。”Anthony说。

　　“什...什么...不行！”Peter蹭的一下就坐直了身体，“那还不如让我咬你一口！”他顿了顿说道，“为了公平起见，你当初也没问过我的意见！”

　　开玩笑，被Alpha獠牙的刺穿的痛感可是不敢想象的。

　　Anthony啧了一声没有说话，男孩看着Alpha无声地侧过脸，于是他便毫不客气地咬破了男人脖子处的皮肤。朗姆混杂着鲜血的气息弥漫上了他的鼻腔，而Stark也在与此同时抬起了他的大腿开始疯狂顶弄，现在他们是在真正意义上被绑在一起了。

　　完全交合的气息使男孩感到兴奋无比，被酒精迷醉的Omega扭动身体迎合着男人的抽插，汗水和血水沁湿了他们头发的额角，男人按住了他绷紧肌肉的腹部，Peter叫哑了声音，他狠狠掐住Stark的肩膀先行步入了高潮，Omega突然缩紧的肠道还紧紧地吸附着Alpha硬挺的性器，空气中弥散着靡情的信息素味，Anthony咬上了Peter还带血的舌头，Omega还在持续高潮着，他因吹潮而流出的浊液粘在了黑发男人的腹部肌肉上，但Anthony并没有在意太多，他紧紧抱着男孩纤细的身体直到他结束了不稳定的高潮。

　　Peter已经完全被罩在这种缥渺的安抚和深切炽热所编织的罗网之中，他抖动着浅棕色眼睛上的乌黑睫毛，Anthony感到了久违的在情绪上的波动。

　　几乎就像是要残缺破碎的前兆。

　　而Peter在结束高潮后没有感到体内传来的炽热与填满感，他诧异的张开模糊的眼瞳，于是发现黑发男人在挺身抽插几下后便把性器拔出来射在了自己的大腿内侧，粘稠的乳白的浊液就如同从他体内流淌出来一般。

　　Anthony闭上眼睛用嘴唇从下往上地滑过了Omega光滑的脖子来到了他的耳旁，“起来了臭小鬼。”Stark放开了男孩的大腿说道。

　　Peter没有理会他而是把鼻子埋在他的肩上低估了几句，Anthony唯一听清的单词只有一句短短的“Tony”——那是他的名字，但他知道男孩一定不是在喊自己。

　　“不起来是还想再来一次？”Anthony不耐烦的又在他耳尖旁说了一遍。

　　Peter捂住发红的耳朵抬头看了一眼Stark，然后东倒西歪的站了起来，他抓住了一旁的毛巾把从大腿滑了下的精液给擦掉。

　　刚清理完自己的男孩懊恼的拿起被Alpha揉拧成一团的裤子看了看，因该是不能穿了。

　　“您可真会糟蹋东西，这次是裤子吗…？”他从包里拿出蜘蛛侠的战服小声嘀咕着。

　　Anthony的视线随着男孩的手移动着，因为他意外的发现自己认得Peter手中的那套红蓝相间的衣服，那是他还在联盟时给一个叫做蜘蛛..蛙还是啥的小孩所制作的“新人礼物“。

　　虽然他当时因研究绝境的原因和神盾局撕破了脸皮从而没有机会看到那个蜘蛛小孩的脸，但他记得对方有一大推说不完的话，而且在激动时音调还会变高，就像一个初中生女孩儿。

　　大概得有两年了吧，Anthony放下酒杯想到，不过无所谓了，他已经不再是过去那个愿意自我牺牲的英雄了。

　　“这个战衣，”他指了指Peter的面具说道，“你是两年前的那个睡衣小孩？”Stark再说完话觉得自己有点头疼，尽管他已经很久以前就不知道头疼是什么感觉了。

　　“很高兴您还认得我。”Peter套上了蛛网衣服，“不过我叫蜘蛛侠。”他显然对睡衣两个字感到不满。

　　Anthony没有再说话，他静静的看着男孩打开边上的玻璃窗户。

　　“Mr.Stark，”说话的蜘蛛侠把手指间扒在外面的墙上，“我不希望你被那种东西给吞噬，神盾局会杀了你的。”

　　“那我希望你会是那个杀我的人，”黑发男人笑着毫不在意的抖了抖肩，“毕竟是能爬上我的床的人。”

　　“那么希望下次见面时你还能笑的这么开心，虽然我并不想见你。”Peter用右手扯下面罩结束了这场没有营养的对话。

　　Anthony则在粘有雨痕的玻璃后注视着那个红色的身影直到它在消失在了没有亮光的黑暗边缘。


End file.
